


Retaliation

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape 100 challenge #56, Snape blows up a cauldron. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation

Potter and Black were watching him. They were up to something, he knew it. They'd already cast Locomotor Mortis and Rictusempra on him in the halls once today. And Potter kept using Tripping Jinxes on him in the mistaken impression that it impressed Evans.

He was ready for them. He had a plan.

Professor Niccolo was helping Lupin with his potion again--hopeless. But it was just the distraction he needed. As soon as their heads were turned, he pointed his wand at their cauldron and murmured something.

Their cauldron exploded, spraying them with Doxicide.

Too bad it wasn't lethal.


End file.
